So Many Chances
by Naomii-Lillii
Summary: Dont want to give to much away but will be filled with Galex fluff :  3 please R&R enjoyy :  a few strong words
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes**_

I hope you all enjoy and please R&R and let me know what you all think, whether its good or bad :D 

_**Not sure how long it will be yet will see how it goes **___

Ray, Shaz and Chris watched as their Guv and Ma'am were in his office throwing arms everywhere Alex leaned over his desk shouting receiving the same in return. As Alex turned for the door slamming it behind her then they looked away pretending to be stuck in the case they were currently working on.

"Drake!" Gene bellowed calling after her.

Alex turned around and met in the middle of CID "I am fed up Gene, I out finished" she threw her warrant card to the floor.

Shaz looked shocked as she watched her leave for the door no one wanted her to leave deep inside she didn't think Gene even wanted her to go.

"Drake, Get back here" Gene called after her but Alex carried on walking and left the station.

Gene walked back into his office slamming the door behind him and looked out the window watching as Alex crossed the road to Luigi's. Feeling for his hipflask he finally pulled it out his pain relief it down the liquid and turned noticing her warrant card still lying on the floor.

Shaz looked at Chris who was oblivious to what had just happened and Ray shrugged at her as she looked at him for a response neither knowing what to do.

Gene walked out his office and picked up her warrant card "Right you lot carry on working yeah"

o.O.o

Alex was sat in Luigi's looking through the paper being interrupted by Luigi "Drink senorita?" Alex nodded and carried on looking through the paper "senorita I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing?"

Alex looked up and smiled weakly "Looking for a new job Luigi"

Luigi's eyes widened "Ahh senorita, you and senior Hunt not friends?"

Alex said nothing and Luigi got the hint and went to fetch her drink, closing the newspaper in disappointment she sat herself back in her seat "I'm so tired" she said to herself "I can't stand any more arguments with him" she felt a tear drop down onto the table in front making her crass as she quickly wiped it away "Don't cry!" she said angry with herself "Don't cry over him"

Luigi placed the drink down on the table concerned "On the house" he smiled weakly she smiled back in return and watched him leave to serve the other customers.

Alex brought her glass to her lips to take away the pain and frowned "Why are you in my head" she asked herself as Gene appeared making her frustrated "I just can't hate you can I" she finished her drink as quickly as she possibly could and stood up off to take a walk, she didn't know where to but she knew a walk would help clear her mind.

o.O.o

Gene decided to call it a day he was so stressed out he couldn't concentrate on the case properly "Right you lot pub"

The others were glad to hear them words ringing in their eyes and rose from their seats quickly and made their way to Luigi's.

"Senior Hunt, what's wrong with your poor Senorita?" He asked as Gene entered the restaurant just as depressed.

"I don't know do I and she's not my anything, now pint, go" Gene ordered as he slumped down in his usual seat "Where are you" he said to himself looking around not spotting her.

"Oi Guv, Chris lights it with his fart" Ray beamed laughing at Chris who was attempting it again.

Gene rolled his eyes at them and grunted thanks to Luigi as his drink was placed down in front of him.

Alex finished from her walked entered Luigi's she could hear their voices but didn't look at any of them she walked straight upstairs to her flat hopefully un-noticed.

Gene stopped her and sunk as she ignored him and walked upstairs he gripped his drink in his hand.

Luigi noticed this and walked over to Gene "Why don't you go and talk to her?"

Gene smirked putting his empty glass down "No Luigi, she made her choice"

Luigi took the empty glass "Another?"

Much to Luigi's surprise Gene shook his head "No Luigi I'm off ome"

Luigi nodded and watched as Gene slipped out of Luigi's heading home.

o.O.o

Gene didn't come is all Alex could think as she curled up on her sofa looking up at the celling, nobody came, "Shows how much you were missed" she said to herself, she wasn't sure whether she had done the right thing but she was sure that she was the only one bothered by it.

Gene picked up the phone hovering over the digits that would reach to her voice she stared for a few minutes in decisive but put the phone down, this was her choice he reminded himself. He didn't realise how much it had affected him, Alex had only been gone for half a day and he was lonely, it was only now she was gone he realised how much he needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your reviews really appreciated it **____**  
So here is the next part =) enjoy! **_

A few days at past a Gene had convinced himself that she would have changed her mind, but walking into work again the next day still looking at her empty desk as it stared at him he wasn't so sure. Gene put his jacket back on which was only just slipped down his arms and walked towards the door out of CID.

"Guv?" Ray wondered as he walked away but there was no response he was gone.

Gene matched across the road to the building he hadn't entered for the last few days, it looked different two days away from the place he felt it had been forever making his way up the stairs he stopped at the door her door.

He knocked a couple of times stepping back waiting for a reply but there wasn't he knocked harder "Bolly if you don't open this door I will kick it down" he bellowed after a few more knocks still receiving nothing.

"I'm Coming!" he yelled back opening the door ajar "What?" she asked as she stared at the impossible man in front of her.

"Well can I come in?"

Alex moved a side leaving the door open for him to walk in, shutting the door behind him he followed her into the sitting room.

"And what do you want?" she asked standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I want you to stop sulking and get your boney arse back down to CID" he admitted but didn't receive the response he was looking for as she glared back at him.

"You're going to have to do a little bit more than that Gene, I had enough it's the same routine we start getting on better really well and then you decided to snap at me and bring it all back to square one, I'm tired, tired of you!" she was walking on the stop letting it all rubbing her head she repeated "So tired"

Gene raised his arms in the arm "What do you want form me Bolls?" he asked.

Alex stood silently she didn't even know what she wanted from him, she had wanted him to come and see her and now he had she had no idea what she wanted him to say to her she stood looking at him trying to search for one bit of emotion, she laughed, Gene Hunt and emotions.

"Are you laughing at me?" Gene asked frowning, why was she laughing? I thought she was fed up? "Women" he muttered.

Alex glared at him and he realised he was making things worse and took a seat on her sofa. "What are you doing?"

"Well might as well make myself confortable considering I can't do any work if I go back without you I might as well stay here with you" She gave a quick grin putting his feet up on the table in front of him "Got any whiskey?"

Alex ignored him "Why can't you do any work" she walked towards him kicking his feet down sitting on the table in front of him.

"What?" he ignored the question and got up "Ill search for some myself then shall I?"

Alex didn't get up she turned her head following him with her eyes as she watched him open nearly every cupboard but the one it was in looking for it.

She smirked as she watched him stand up and hit his head on an open cupboard above.

When opening cupboard next to him the other hand rubbing his now sore head she smiled as he saw an un-open bottle of whiskey looking back at him.

He poured the drink into two glasses and made his way back over to his seat.

"Are you going to answer your question now?" Alex reminded him taking her glass out of his hand.

"To quite Bolly, without you in me ear telling me what to do" He sniffed making himself comfortable.

"I missed you too" Alex admitted in almost a mutter, the words seemed to have tumbled out of her mouth without even thinking but she meant it every last word, it had been hell sitting around doing nothing all day, she realised she needed his company more than she had thought.

Gene looked up and sniffed again this time it was louder a way to show his manly self before admitting "Yea we erm.. I .. need ya" he gave a weak smile it was so quick she wasn't even sure she had seen it but she was please to hear them words.

"Can you say that again?" She asked she leaned forward this time to hear him clearly.

Gene did the same their faces were so close, so close they were almost touching. Alex thought he was going to kiss her for a second that was how close they were her eyes moved to his lips then back to his eyes.

"I need you" Gene reassured her "Miss ya" he added as he looked into the hazel orbs that were looking back at him.

A bang on the door brought them both back as they both jumped back away from each other "I'll err.." Alex walked over to the door looking at Ray "Yes?"

"You need to come down quick" Ray ordered.

Alex looked back at Gene then to Ray and they set back off to the station.

"I knew he would get you to come back" Ray smirked whilst lighting his 12th cigar of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate them **____**  
Here chapter 3 3**_

Gene swirling the Quattro outside an old warehouse walking over to Chris and Shaz who were staring at a body which was lying on the floor in front of them.

Gene took one look at the body clicking his fingers "Rod Marshal"

Ray nodded remembering "Ahh I remember him, went he up in Manchester" He took another look at the body checking but there was no mistake it was defiantly him, his curly hair and scare across his cheek defining him made it sure.

Gene frowned "How the bloody hell do I know, why don't you ask him?"

Chris laughed at Ray and Alex rolled her eyes walking over to the body "What's that in his hand?" she asked kneeling down to take another look.

"Are you all going to ask me stupid questions today?" Gene kneeled down beside her and pulled it out of his hand.

"Guv, wait for…" Alex began but it was too late a piece of paper was now it Genes as he opened it.

Alex leaned closer to him to have a look at the note in his hand so close her hair brushing the side of his face.

_**This is where it ends;  
you hurt me I hurt you**___

they looked at each other frowning "Well they obviously cared about him" Alex added getting to her feet.

Gene frowned "And how the bloody hell did you work that one out Sherlock?"

Alex took another look at the note "well it could mean to thing either Rod hurt them emotionally which will mean they cared about him or he hurt them physically, what do you know of Rod, what kind of man was he?"

"His dad was a violent bastered that's how we knew Rod his dad murdered their mom" Gene was now also standing walking back over to the Quattro.

o.O.o

Back at the station everybody got busy Chris and Ray were interviewing some witnesses, Alex was looking through Rods and his father's file and Shaz was stuck making Gene's tea while he stared at the note in front of him.

"Ma'am I got the results back he was stabbed in the neck bursting an artery" Shaz informed before handing Gene his tea.

"Guv!" Alex called when she had found a lead smiling at the paper in front of him.

Gene walked over to her desk "It better be good Bolly"

Alex smiled "Rod was brought in last year for domestic violence to his fiancé and when he was let out he came here, it now says he has a new fiancé" she pointed to a name "Beth Myles"

Gene nodded "Good Work"

Chris came him walking over to Shaz

"Your off again, get me a Beth Myles" Gene ordered rubbing his head in his hand he looked over at Alex and before heading off into the kitchen area to get himself some garibaldis.

Realising he had been in there a while Alex decided to go and make sure he was ok, she walked into the kitchen popping her head around the corner "Everything ok?"

Gene turned noticing her voice and nodded "Everything is fine Bolls" he reassured her.

Alex smiled and moved past him to flick the kettle on "Chris and Ray have gone to get Rods fiancé, were bringing her in for questioning"

Gene nodded And moved out of her way so she could make her tea.

"Gene about this morning I…"

"Guv, Ma'am she's in the interview room waiting for ya" Ray interrupted.

Alex put the kettle back down walking towards the door "Best go" she smiled a little and headed towards the interview room with Gene following closely behind.

o.O.o

Beth's eyes light up as Gene walked into the room "Ooh Mr Hunt, Heard a lot about you" she took another look at him biting her lip as she smiled.

Gene sniffed giving her a quick smile he took a seat next to Alex who was looking between them both.

"Right love were hear to catch the bastered who killed ya fiance" Gene began Alex rolled her eyes "Always the sympathetic ay"

"No its ok" Beth said still gazing at the man in front of her "I'm sorry I may be usless to you I was as shocked at you guys"

Alex rolled her eyes "look it"

Gene took a look at Alex and grinned he had never seen her like this and he was quite enjoying it.

"Look I will try answer anything you tell me" she smiled.

Gene nodded but before he was being able to speak Alex cut in "So were where you yesterday at 10:34pm?"

Beth leaned back taking a cigarette out of her bag trying to light it

"Here" Gene offered leaned towards her as she leaned towards him, they were so close it was making Alex feel sick, she didn't know why she was reacting like this.

"When you're ready!"

They moved apart and Beth took a long drag "I was at home all evening, he said he was going to the pub with the boys" 

Gene nodded "Alright love, do you know who he was…."

"Got anyone to witness that?" Alex was the one now leaning forward"

Beth was silent

"You see, I think he hurt you, I do and you didn't want to end up like Diana" Alex moved a photo of Diana in front of Beth who was looking away from the photo "And you couldn't take it so you killed him you stabbed him in the neck and you killed him"

"I… No! never!" Beth shook her head she tried forcing the teams from streaming but she couldn't. 

"Come here" Gene walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

When he looked back Alex had gone, what was wrong with her? He thought.

o.O.o

They had decided to call it a night and all headed to Luigi's, Gene found Alex sitting at her table swirling the wine in her glass.

"Penny for those"

Alex looked up and smiled weakly taking a sip of her wine "well today was a disaster"

Gene shrugged "Weren't that bad, we will solve it, Oi Luigi another bottle of your house rubbish mush"

"Well it you were more focused on the case instead of Beth's breasts then maybe we would have got some were" Alex added frowning as the image re entered her head.

"Jelouse Bolls?" Gene raised his eyebrow at her as her perfect face remained looking down at the deep red liquid in her glass.

"In your dreams" she muttered still looking down.

"So you wouldn't want a bit of the Gene Genie?" Gene carried on although he was smirking at her there was a tint of seriousness to his voice.

Alex shook her head "there's better"

"So you wouldn't want to know what it would be like to be kissed by the Gene Genie then?"

Alex was now giggling a little she then looked up at him she moved closer drawing Gene in close to "I don't think you would be as good at you make out Mr Hunt" she moved back downing the last of her wine and grabbing her jacket "Goodnight" she whispered heading up to her flat.

Gene sat back his heart was beating so fast he didn't think he could keep up he didn't think it was possible but he wanted her even more.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait have had exams all this week :/  
Here is another update guys :D  
thanks again to you all for your Reviews!**_

Alex came into work early the next morning throwing her white leather jacket down on her desk she took a seat.

"Drake my office" Gene ordered peering out of his office to Alex.

"I was just..." Alex stayed staring at a case study on her desk which she was looking through.

"Now!" Gene went back into his office closing the door behind him.

Alex rolled her eyes and got up from behind her desk following Gene into his office.

Gene stayed staring at the window "Beth was cautioned last night for walking around drunken with gun" Gene said quietly waiting for the 'I told you so'

Alex nodded shutting the door behind her "Have you spoke to her this morning?"

Gene shook his head slowly turning to face her.

"Well come on then!" Alex moved towards the door expecting him to follow but he didn't she turned to face him.

"No Bolls" Gene leaned over pouring a drink for himself.

Alex frowned "If it was anyone else you would be hanging them out to dry Gene!" She shook her head at him unbelievably.

"She…"

"I don't want to know; when YOU'RE ready we will get on with our job ay guv… So much for not letting your personal life involve in your job" Alex slammed the door behind her as she left the office.

Gene followed her out "SHE TRIED TO SHOT HERSELF ALEX!"

The whole of CID went quiet. Alex looked up to see Gene glaring at her.

"she was obviously a mess bolls, she killed Rod felt guilty and tried to kill herself"

Alex's eyes were now watering "I'm sorry"

Gene nodded "She's admitted the whole thing so she will be sent down Ray here can fill out the paper work"

Ray groaned as Gene threw a file onto his desk.

Gene then walked back into his office slamming the door behind him.  
"Is he alright?" Shaz asked putting a mug of tea down on Alex's desk.

Alex nodded and smiled at Shaz "his fine I got the wrong idea that's all, thank you Shaz"

Shaz smiled and returned back to her desk.

"Oi Ray me and Shaz were clearing out kitchen area today and look what we found" Chris handed Ray a scrunched up piece of paper.

Opening it up he saw the picture Gene drew of him and DI Drake a few weeks ago. He looked over at Alex who has her head in a file and grinned "Maybe we should give her another chance to see the Guvs brilliant art work"

Chris looked at him worried "What you going to do? I don't involve me sneaking into Ma'am's flat stealing her underwear again does it?"

Ray glared at him "Shut it you!"

Chris looked down "Oh yea sorry"

Ray got up from his desk "You coming?"

Chris nodded and Ray closed the file grabbing his jacket.

"Were you going?" Shaz asked watching as they both headed towards the door.

"To...arm… get something" Chris smiled

"poof" Ray muttered and they both left out of sight.

-

After a long day of work Alex slipping her jacket back over her arms.

"Pub?" Gene asked watching as she packed away.

"I was thinking maybe a quiet night in?" she bit her lip ginning at him as she slid out and he hurried after her.

Alex turned to see Gene behind her "And who said you were invited?" she asked teasing him.

"I am your superior and I can invite myself"

"Oh is that right" Alex asked smirking at him.

"Yes Bolly that's right now can you please hurry up as I know I have left a bottle of whiskey in there unless you have drunk it all your little alcoholic"

Alex raised her eyebrow at him "Your rude!" she was about to turn to open the door leaning to her flat Gene noticed the picture he drew of him and Alex posted on her door and his eyes widened. Pushing her up against her door and kissed her lips forcefully reaching out for the picture on the door putting it into his pocket. He couldn't find the strength to pull himself away from her his hand down twisted into her hair as he caught her lips several times with him.

Alex pushed him off her looking at him quizzing.

"I erm.. Yea" Gene looked down at the floor.

"Just couldn't stay away could you Mr Hunt" Alex winked at him watching as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"That ego of your Bolly"

"mmmm" Alex opened the door to her flat "Well you coming in for a night cap or not?"

Gene smiled and followed her inside.


End file.
